Talk:Heaven Sent Gaming
}} Heaven Sent Gaming is a entertainment production team and publisher from Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States of America, founded in 2006. The team's primary couple of individuals are its founders, User:XiuBouLin/Mario J. Lucero and User:XiuBouLin/Isabel Ruiz. They have created multiple series spanning across multiple forms of media, a fictional universe that derives from their original series, and have published music from the independent music scene. The cofounders, Mario and Isabel, have been known to publish and distribute under the name Heaven Sent Gaming. History Isabel Ruiz and Mario J. Lucero are high school sweethearts. They attended college together, from 2006-2007, at Collins College. There they formed a game design team, called Our Own Little Coup, with another fellow notable, Drew Cass, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. After college, the team split into different branches. Mario and Isabel moved back to their hometown in New Mexico and created their Christian team, Heaven Sent Gaming. The original campus that that the team was founded, in 2006, is now the Tempe, Arizona campus of Brookline College. Early in 2008, Mario and Isabel left college in order to take care of Mario's grandparents. It was during the later parts of 2008 that they began to work with independent music artists in the area; including John Marler of Life Never Lost with whom they helped publish his first Studio Album, a demo titled "All We Are". In 2009 they completed their first comic strip of Reverie, and they sent it to United Feature Syndicate. It was going to be picked up for syndication, but due to upcoming changes at United Media, they recommended that Mario and Isabel publish and distribute the comic independently. They began their first attempt at self-distribution, on YouTube, they created a gaming news feed called "aywv" which, during its first year of activity, it managed to get three million views worldwide via YouTube. aywv's first successful video was a custom translation of Final Fantasy XIII, released weeks before an official translation became available. They were added to a multi channel network with Square Enix. Heaven Sent Gaming published Reverie in 2010, and released 34 comics during the first year of release. The following year Mario and Isabel launched two more comics, Karis and Thad's World Destruction: Before Destruction. They also released started to release their first novels, Craft, Iron, and Many. In June of 2011 Mario began to do vlogs referred to as Mario's vlog on his personal SmileLee channel on YouTube, and during the latter part of that year Mario and Isabel began to publish a let's play series called HSGplays. They began to see success with HSGplays, from Isabel's Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 gameplay commentary series. The following year, Heaven Sent Gaming's YouTube channels were disabled in 2012, due to Google shutting down their AdSense account. The issue made a few waves on smaller libertarian talk shows across the United States, they assumed Google was against Heaven Sent Gaming for being "wholesome and mentioning Jesus". |name=libertarian|group=lower-alpha}} After the shutdown, Heaven Sent Gaming began to independently distribute both HSGplays and Mario's vlogs via iTunes and RSS. Their publications didn't slow down due to the fiasco, they launched their comics Karis and TWD: Before Destruction, as well as their first novels Many, Craft, and Iron. During 2012, Heaven Sent Gaming released three new comics; Mario and Isabel created BladeChick and Mouton, and they also created Jinn. Mario began to work on his personal project, a Bible translation that is referred to as the HSV. Another key event that happened that year was Jason Waggoner, from the Our Own Little Coup days, rejoining the team as an editor. Works The majority of Heaven Sent Gaming's published material is released digitally though their website. Comics * BladeChick is a comic that is illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, it wasstarted on February 17, 2012. It is a superheroine webcomic that follows the adventures of BladeChick, and her alter-ego Alexia, as well as her best friend Rae. ** Reference: * Karis is a comic that is illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, it was started on June 24, 2011. It is a supernatural webcomic that tells the story of a couple of angels, Karis and Ari, while they attend college. ** Reference: * Koki'o Shade and Monkey is a comic that is illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, it was started on January 21, 2013. It is a chanbara-style webcomic with a samurai named Koki'o (Barack Obama), and a ninja named Monkey (George W. Bush). ** Reference: * Mouton is a comic that is illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, it was started on May 9, 2012. It is a superhero webcomic starring its eponymous protagonist, a super-powered American Football player. ** Reference: * Reverie is a comic that is illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, it was started on January 3, 2010. It is a slice-of-life webcomic strip that chronicles the life of five alien kids; Amalia; Bronjay, and his brother Bronwen; Hoopes; and Milly. ** Reference: ** Physical publication: ** Physical publication: * Thad's World Destruction: Before Destruction is a comic that is illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, it was started on July 28, 2011. It is a manga-style webcomic that tells a paranormal version of the events during Mario and Isabel's high school experience. There are five main protagonists; Art, Byron, Kevin, Isabel, and Mario. ** Reference: Music * Life Never Lost's demo album All We Are is an album written by John Marler. Life Never Lost is an American Christian metal band from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Heaven Sent Gaming published their first demo album, All We Are in 2008. A second album, which was released independently in 2012, was titled Rgh! (Wookie Sound With Inflection of Hope). ** Reference: * Mario J. Lucero publishes his music through Heaven Sent Gaming, he performs country music, and he has been performing since 2006. He performs Johnny Cash-style music, but has only released a single rock song. ** Reference: Novels * Craft is a novel written by Mario J. Lucero, it was started on August 12, 2011. It is a web novel, based on a heavily modified gameplay session of Minecraft, the story follows an NYPD officer as she's transported into another realm. ** Reference: Reception aywv became #1 in "Gaming" on YouTube for several months in multiple countries; including the United States of America, Canada, Japan, and Israel. Their first successful video was a custom translation of Final Fantasy XIII, released weeks before an official translation became available. They were added to a multi channel network with Square Enix. Heaven Sent Gaming's aywv publication was often featured on Destructoid and World News Network. Since their website is sporadically updated, their fans have been referred to as patient saints. Notes Footnotes References * * – created by Heaven Sent Gaming. * * }} * }} * – devoted to Heaven Sent Gaming. External links * * * * *